


Seize the Day (Like It’s the Nakatomi Building and You’re Hans Gruber)

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I regret nothing about that title, M/M, Welcome to the party pal, basically I love ‘Die Hard’, but in a really sappy way, i love it like Jake Peralta loves it, starts out playful but gets serious fast, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: What starts out as teasing on Stiles’ part quickly turns serious when he considers the possibility of losing Derek. Life’s too short (even more so in their world) not to go for what you want. Sometimes you just gotta take a chance. Yippee-ki-yay, mofos.





	Seize the Day (Like It’s the Nakatomi Building and You’re Hans Gruber)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzzzsyareader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzzzsyareader/gifts).



> Hey! So this is for the prompt words _die, adventure_ and _scrape_ , as suggested by @sterekdrabbles over on tumblr. As for what crazy scheme Stiles is trying to talk Derek into, I have no idea! Feel free to let your imagination run wild! I hope you enjoy. :-)

“Aw, come on, Der, where’s your sense of adventure!”

 

“I lost it last time you talked me into going along with one of your harebrained schemes and I ended up dangling off a building like Alan Rickman in ‘Die Hard’!”

 

“Beacon Hills High hardly compares to a skyscraper like Nakatomi Plaza!” Stiles scoffed.

 

“Falling from three stories?? That could break even a werewolf’s neck, Stiles!”

 

Stiles sobered at that, considering. Their lives were too dangerous not to take every shot at happiness they could.

 

“What about falling for me instead?”

 

Derek hesitated. “That could break my heart.”

 

“ _Never_ ,” Stiles swore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it all made sense! Come say hi, either here in the comments section, or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Until the next time, live free and die hard! ;-)


End file.
